Kamen Rider Night Debut!
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Basically, during Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Wizard and Gaim: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle! My OC, Midnight the Hedgebat arrives to help Wizard and Gaim fight a unknown Zodiarts called the Ophuchus Zodiarts as Kamen Rider Night! Will he come out on top?


Hello, everyone! Nathan Ralls here, with my newest creation! Basically, during _Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Wizard and Gaim: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle! _My OC, Midnight the Hedgebat arrives to help Wizard and Gaim fight a unknown Zodiarts called the Ophuchus Zodiarts as Kamen Rider Night! Will he come out on top?

Midnight is owned by me, Kamen Rider is owned by Shoutaro Ishinomori

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend and sister-figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

It cuts to Haruto Souma and Kouta Kazuraba as Kamen Riders Wizard and Gaim fighting a Zodiarts who looks like Medusa, but with 7 stars on it's body shaped like the Ophiuchus constellation.

"Darn! She ain't like any other Zodiarts that Kisaragi Gentaro ever fought!" said Haruto

"I know!" said Kouta "Control over snakes, a flute for sonic attacks, and enahanced reflexes! She's nuts!"

"That, and she is a high-school senior who hates being called old" said Wizard.

"Come again!?" said Gaim

The Ophiuchus Zodiarts played her flute, making soundwaves

"AH-HA-OW!" yelled Wizard "AAAAGGHHH!"

"MY EARS! THEY'RE BLEEDING!" screamed Gaim as he covered his ears

"**W****h****a****t's the**** matter?" **said Ophiuchus **"Can't handle the music!?"**

Gaim then said "Your music _sucks_, Granny!"

"**G-GRANNY!?" **said Ophiuchus, hating to be called old even though she was a high-school senior

"Um, Kouta?" said Wizard

"Mommy." Gaim squeaked out

"**I'll make you pay for calling me old!" **said Ophiuchus **"Say your prayers, Kamen Rider!"**

Ophiuchus drew her flute, which became a short spear.

"**NOW YOU WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" **said Ophiuchus as she readied to attack the 2 riders.

"Chaos Spear!" said a voice similar to Setsuna F. Seiei mixed with Light Yagami's voice

With that, 3 yellow energy bolts fired and struck the Zodiarts, knocking her to the ground.

"Need a hand?" said the voice.

Gaim and Wizard looked to see a male, Mobian bat with black fur, white streaks of fur connected to his hands and feet, and white hair styled like Teru Mikami's. His eyes were blood red, he wore black and grey versions of Shadow's shoes and black and blue versions of Shadow's gloves. He was riding a Yamaha YBR 125 that has a hornet's head on the front.

"You are?" said Wizard

"I'm Midnight." said Midnight. "Midnight the Hedgebat! Son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat!"

Wizard, Beast, Gaim, Baron, Ryugen and Zangetsu were surprised to hear that the "Ultimate Lifeform" and a thief had a child, and are trying to piece this all together.

"Whoa..." said Beast

"So this is Shadow and Rouge's kid?" said Gaim

"Incredible." said Wizard

"No way..." said Baron

"Holy cow..." said Ryugen

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES!" said Zangetsu "Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat have a _kid_!?"

"**So, this is Rouge and Shadow's kid?" **said Ophiuchus **"What a shorty."**

"NEVER CALL ME SHORT!" said Midnight

With that, Midnight did a Black RX Henshin pose

"Henshin!" said Midnight.

With that, Midnight transformed.

He Looked like BLACK RX Bio Rider with the helmet of Super-1, the antennae were slicked back, the elbows, wrists, ankles and knees are dark silver while the rest of the armor is jet black, his helmet has a triangular neon green gem on the forehead, the gem in the center of his belt, and his optics were neon green.

His belt looked like the one worn by BLACK, but with a green gem in the center.

"Kamen Rider..." said Night "NIGHT!"

"Incredible..." said Wizard

"A Hensei rider using Showa Rider powers..." said Gaim 

"That's amazing..." said Zangetsu

"Wow..." said Ryugen

"Give her heck, Kamen Rider Night!" said Baron

("Eiyuu" from the Ultraman Nexus OST plays)

Night then punched, he kicked, he chopped the Zodiarts with everything he's got.

"**Admit defeat!" **growled the Ophiuchus Zodiarts **"You're nothing!"**

"FUZAKE N NA!" Night yelled, and he cupped his hands over his belt "NIGHTSTONE BLAST!"

With that, the Nightstone in the center of his belt began flashing, stunning the Zodiarts

"**MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!" **Howled Ophiuchus, as she staggered around

Midnight then summoned a weapon colored like his armor, It looked like Earthshaker from _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_, with the tip of No Name, but colored black, white and grey, with a silver cross that had a green gem in the center at the end of the chain.

"Night Blade!" said Night as he slashed and stabbed Ophiuchus with his Keyblade, and destroyed her flute.

"**MY FLUTE!" **said Ophiuchus as she picked up the parts of her flute.

Night called his Keyblade away, and flicked his hand open and closed like Faiz and Drive. And his right hand began glowing green

"RIDER PUNCH!" roared Night as he sent Ophiuchus skywards with an uppercut

Night then jumped into the air, and did a somersault. His right foot began glowing green.

"RIDER...KICK!" roared Night as he did a flying side kick to Ophiuchus' chest, sending her sailing back a few feet.

Ophiuchus then exploded, and Night deactivated the Zodiarts Switch.

"There." said Night.

The girl was a mobian fox who resembled Fiona Fox, but with a green tip in her tail, this was Jasmine, Scourge and Fiona's daughter.

"Well, well, well..." said Night "Jasmine the Fox...my school bully who put my girlfriend, Melody the Mongoose in the hospital..."

"She interfered..." growled Jasmine.

"Shut up..." snarled Night.

All of a sudden, the Zone Police arrived.

"We'll take it from here, Mr. Hedgebat." said Zonic

"Yessir, Mr. Zonic." said Night

With that, Zonic took Jasmine to Zone Jail.

"You gonna be OK, kiddo?" said Wizard.

"Yeah." said Night.

"By my guess..." said Zangetsu "She's gonna get the death sentence."

"Don't be mean..." said Ryugen

"Thanks, Ryugen..." said Night.

Night then walked to his motorcycle, Night Raider.

"See ya!" said Night Raider

With that, Night then drove off.

Gaim and Wizard then dashed off to defeat Bujin Gaim while Zangetsu, Baron, Ryugen and Beast went to fight the Pitcher-plant Kaijin.

There you have it folks.

Be sure to read and review!


End file.
